Policing
by NeverWould'veGuessed
Summary: What happens when Greg Lestrade has to arrest Mycroft Holmes? It might just be that he enjoys arresting the pretentious git (who also happens to be a sex god) a little too much. MxM Mature content. One Shot ;)


Mystrade pairing RATED M! Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock, nor the characters

Happy reading :)

"Lestrade, please explain as to why you've bought me down here." Mycroft demanded, umbrella in hand. Greg said nothing, only kept walking several paces in front. Mycroft took the opportunity to catch a healthy eyeful of the other man's luscious behind. As if sensing his gaze, Greg threw an amused grin back at the elder Holmes. Mycroft blushed slightly and looked away, hoping the inspector couldn't guess his attraction to him.

"Sherlock was doing a case with me-"

"For you." Mycroft interrupted.

"Do give me some credit." Greg frowned before redirecting his attention the police car they were approaching in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. Mycroft sent a questioning look the DI's way as Greg turned and neared him. "I am doing the arrest after all."

Mycroft's eyebrows raised but before he could voice his next question, Greg advanced on him, holding his hands behind his back firmly, the umbrella falling from his grasp. Swinging him around, Greg pressed the handcuffs tightly around Mycroft's hands and bent him over the front of the police car. A surprised 'umph' escaped Mycroft's lips as his face came into contact with the cool black paint of the hood.

"Setting up fake murders to keep your brother distracted, are we Mr. Holmes?" Mycroft was in disbelief of the other man's forceful actions and was too shocked to speak. The weight of Lestrade pressing up behind him did little to aid the speechless state the younger man found himself in.

"You do not have to say anything, though it may harm your defence if you do not mention something when questioned which you may later rely on in court." Greg reinforced his words with the most subtle hardening of force against the Mycroft, enjoying the satisfaction of arresting at least one of the pretentious Holmes brothers, even though he knew Mycroft would easily avoid any legal conflicts other than their encounter due to the perks as his role as the British government. "Anything you do say may be given as evidence."

Mycroft would have laughed at the ridiculousness of _him _ being arrested if it weren't for the slight distraction of his intense arousal. If Mycroft closed his eyes and used his imagination, he could feel Greg rocking against him, pushing him rhythmically into the car hood. Much to his horror, a soft groan rolled from his tongue, cut short as Mycroft desperately willed it to climb back into his mouth and die there. Greg froze.

Mycroft's face turned bright pink in a matter of seconds and Greg loosened his grip slightly on Mycroft's shackled hands. Greg's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That was not the sound of pain, he was sure of it. That groan was decisively… arousal?

Unsure and attempting to be subtle, just in case his deductions were incorrect, Greg shifted his hips slightly, pushing against the other man. A deep moan was his in return, confirming his suspicions.

Gently, still a little unsure, Greg dragged his hips upward, grinding against Mycroft's arse. The receiving man yelped and keened. Greg gave a confused half smile and roughly gripped the other man's shoulder blades and pushing down, thrust sharply with his hips. Mycroft moaned once again, electricity venturing straight to his cock at the older man's touch and murmured something that Greg took as 'Please'. Greg then moved Mycroft's shackled hands up with force, so as to give himself more room before grabbing his hips and pulling him backwards, at the same time, pushing against the younger man. It was Greg's turn to moan as he dragged one hand down the other man's back, untucking his white shirt under his Jacket and exploring the skin beneath.

Mycroft could feel the other man's erection pushed against him and he swayed his hips, enticing Greg to move again. The inspector's movement began a steady rhythm, his trousers becoming impossibly tight. Greg growled in frustration and drew away from the other man. Mycroft's eyes snapped open at the sound of an opening belt and he struggled, wishing to undo his own. Greg misunderstood Mycroft's intentions and began to panic.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Mr. Holmes." He began, words spilling from his lips, "I thought you- It seemed as if- You're tryin' ta get away, I'm so so-"

"I swear to God," Mycroft interrupted, "If you do not fuck me right here and now, I will assign assassins to you and order them to dismember you."

Greg gasped first at Mycroft's swearing, then at their meaning before coming to his senses and resuming his struggles with his belt. The inspector made no effort to remove his trousers completely before scrambling with Mycroft's, fingertips brushing his full erection as he worked the button and fly. Successful in moving just the right amount of clothing, Greg leaned over Mycroft, pressing his finger to the other man's mouth. Mycroft took them early, swirling his tongue around the digits, coating them with a generous amount of saliva. Greg moaned at the sensation, imagining his cock disappearing between those pink, shiny lips. Drooling slightly, Greg returned to the task at hand as he slowly slipped his slick finger between Mycroft's tight arse cheeks. Spreading his legs with his knee Greg pushed his finger into the younger man, twisting and crocking the digit to entice whimpers from Mycroft's beautiful mouth. Another finger made the younger man keen eagerly, Mycroft moaning so loudly it made Greg shiver. The detective inspector experimentally clapped his free hand around Mycroft's mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Shhh…. You've been a bad boy, Mr. Holmes." The words felt foreign on Greg's lips, however he continued, noticing the way the man beneath him reacted to his voice. "Don't speak now."

Greg added another finger suddenly, Mycroft screaming into his hand as he hit just the right spot. Having prepared him adequately, Greg removed his fingers from the other man and spun him around before throwing him to his knees, Mycroft cried in surprise and resumed to beg quietly when Greg made no move.

"I said, don't speak." Greg said firmly in an assertive voice he reserved for work as he lined his cock up to Mycroft's lips and thrust in. Enjoying the rough treatment, Mycroft whimpered around the inspector's thick cock, lubricating it with his saliva, his hands still tied firmly behind him.

Greg was lost in the sensation, his head spinning from Mycroft's expert tongue. He curled his finger into Mycroft's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. It was with all his self-control that he bought Mycroft back to his feet and bent him back over the car. Unable to resist any longer, Greg pushed into Mycroft's tight heat, his head falling back as the sensation overtook his mind. Holding his hips as close as possible, Greg looked to Mycroft's face which held an expression of bliss and desire. Already panting, Greg began to thrust in and out of the other man's arse, his hands venturing over his cheeks and around his thighs as he pounded him. Mycroft's moans came out low and detached as he enjoyed the feeling of being fucked over a police car by the sexiest cop imaginable.

"Fuck, Mr. Holmes. You're so fucking tight." Greg began again, "I'll punish you so good Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft could feel his climax soon approaching as Greg took hold of his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"I'll lock you in a prison cell and fuck you into the cold wall. Would you like that Mr. Holmes?" Greg asked, his movements becoming erratic. "Would you like that, _Mycroft?" _

With the sound of his name falling so filthfully from the other man's lips, Mycroft came hard, coating Greg's hand in his hot wetness. "Fuck, yes! _Yes!"_

It took Greg another two thrusts before he was coming inside of the younger Holmes, screaming his name as he finished.

By the time they had both recovered, a slightly awkward atmosphere ensued. Greg cleared his throat as he pulled his pants closed and very carefully and awkwardly did the same for Mycroft, whose hands were still tied behinds his back.

"Lestr- Gregory, I would like to ask you to release me from these cuffs." Greg could have laughed at Mycroft's politeness when he could still see the shadow of his cock still upon his swollen lips.

Greg unleashed his killer grin and neared the other man, taking his lips into his own and passionately kissing him with all his life and soul, one hand cupping his face and the other on his lower back, drawing him near as his tongue explored Mycroft's gorgeous mouth. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Mycroft attempted to hide his smile with a look of disapproval and failed miserably. "I have to get back now, if you don't mind."

"No way," Greg replied with finality. "Just because you give me a mega-brilliant fuck doesn't mean you're not coming down to the station."

Mycroft spluttered at his choice of words and looked at him with surprise.

"Come on." The inspector said in his best cop voice and opened the police car door, pushing down his head as he got in. Mycroft huffed at being treated as the arrestee he was and sulked in the back of the car all the way down to Scotland Yard.

"Why all the pouting?" Greg asked with an amused grin. "Who knows, I might just find you a nice little prison cell."

Reviews are just lovely :)


End file.
